One side of a square is $7$ meters long. What is its area?
Answer: $7\text{ m}$ $7\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 The area is the length times the width. The length is 7 meters and the width is 7 meters, so the area is $7\times7$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 7 \times 7 = 49 $ We can also count 49 square meters.